Our Beautiful Mess
by AlaskaDean12
Summary: A love story between Marshall Lee and Fionna. This story takes you through the life of Marshall Lee and everything that has happened to him. Of course FioLee but maybe a surprise relationship? Rated M for cursing, lemons, and possible character death. In this story Fionna and Cake are mixed in with Finn and Jake.
1. Marshall's first day back at school

**Marshall Lee's first day back at school**

* * *

"Wake up Marshall," Marceline yelled from downstairs, "Get ready for school!"  
I roll out of bed and head towards the bathroom. I'm not at all excited for today. This will be my first time going back to school after I died. I sometimes wish my dad never bit me, I'm not sure if I wants to be alive forever,and I especially don't want to be alive today.  
I put on my usual red and black plaid button up shirt and my black skinny jeans. I splash some cold water on my face to wake myself up more, while doing so I look in the mirror. Ugh, dark, thin hair, pale skin with a greenish hue, and skinny. Ever since I was brought back from the dead, I still look like I'm dead. Technically I am dead but i don't like to think about that. I comb my hair and straighten it, creating an "emo" style as people call it.

"Marshall!"  
"I'm coming! Hold the fuck on!"  
I pretty much trudge downstairs and get breakfast from my sister Marceline. Wow, pancakes again? who would have guessed?  
"Don't you know how to make anything else?"  
"Well someone is being a dick today, and for your information, yes, I can make other things. I just choose not to."  
I just roll my eyes and eat my flat, flavorless pancakes.

"I'm guessing someone isn't excited for school today."  
"No shit."  
"Hey, calm down, just saying. Don't worry, you'll be fine."  
"Yeah easy for you to say, you don't have to go to high school! How come dad doesn't make you go to high school? You could sure pass off as a 17 year old."  
"Marshall, I've been dead for a while, I finished highschool, I don't need to go back if I don't want to. You're still 16, you have to at least finish highschool."  
"Did you have any trouble going back to school..., you know, after the incident?'  
"Other than being scared shitless? No, not really."  
"Do you think I'll be alright?"  
"yeah I know you will, I mean, you have all your friends still, you're going to the same high-school, and everyone knows you."  
"But not everyone knows what happened to me."  
'Actually most do know what happened."  
'Oh great, something else people can tease me about." Dammit. shouldn't of said that. shit.  
"What?! People have been teasing you?! Who? about what?! I'll kill them!"  
"Marcy, its okay, I'll live."  
'No its not okay Marshall. You don't deserve to be bullied. If anyone bullies you please tell me okay? I'll beat the shit out of them."  
"seriously, Marceline, don't stress I'll be fine."  
" Alright. Hey, wasn't I just reassuring you a minute ago? haha, fuck logic."  
'yeah I know, here's the plate" i slide my plate on the counter in her direction  
" Still the same lazy little brat aren't you?"  
"hey, you're the one who's home all day."  
"Whatever, get to school."  
''Alright bye."

I take a deep break as I walk out of my house. Maybe this wont be so bad after all.  
I float out of my cave dwelling and fly towards Candy King High School. At first I see nothing but familiar faces. Princess Bubblegum, her brother Prince Gumball, Wild-berry Princess, Finn, and Whoa. I stop in midair as I look at the girl walking next to Finn.  
She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a bunny-shaped hat. She is wearing a light-blue shirt and A Darker blue mini-skirt with thigh sock.  
She is absolutely beautiful. She has just the most perfect curves and...  
All of a sudden, I feel myself falling and realize I lost my train of thought. I catch myself about five feet above the ground.  
That could have been embarrassing as fuck if i didn't realize I was falling.  
Anyways, I enter the High school and a ton of memories fly through my head.  
Me and Finn Sneaking in here late looking for ghosts, that was fun.  
Me trying to ask Princess Bubblegum out on a date, haha big mistake.  
My friend Ryan and I breaking in to school on a weekend and trashing the place, ah, good times.

I get into my home room class and meet my first teacher, Mr. Cane, and receive my schedule. 1st period, Math,2nd period, Science, 3rd period, Writing, Lunch, P.E., 4th period, reading, 5th period, English, and 6th period, study hall. Hmm, not too bad.  
I look around my class and I see I have A couple old friends and few others, and then ugh, Princess Gumball, the dick-weed of all dick-weeds.  
But I guess it's not too bad because I have that mystery girl in my class too.  
Mr. Cane tells us to pick our seats and I choose to one in the very back. To my surprise, mystery girl comes and sits at the desk next to me.  
She shifts her backpack to the side of her chair and catches me staring at her. Fuck. great first impression, way to look like a creep Marshall.  
Again she surprises me by smiling sweetly and saying, "Hi, my name's Fionna, I'm new here, who are you?"  
Oh my god, what to say, what to say, so I say the lamest thing I could say.  
"Umm, Hi, I'm Marshall Lee, I'm not new here."  
Wow really? Why couldn't I have said something better like "Oh I'm Marshall, I've been here before how about i show you around?" But no, I made myself look like a dumb ass instead. Great.  
" That's cool, is this a pretty good school?"  
she's still talking to me? This girl is just full of surprises. "Yeah, it's a pretty good school, maybe I can show you around later?"  
"Yeah that sounds nice! You know,you seem really cool."  
Seriously? Hmm, I must be doing something right. "thanks"

After math, I head to Ms. Eclair for science.  
Of course Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball are being little show-offs in this class.  
2nd period flies by and soon we're in third period, writing. My personal favorite. It also has Fionna in here.  
Mr. Dough seems like a pretty cool guy and he loves poetry, sweet!  
Next up, lunch time. I get my food and sit by myself in lower left corner of the room. Some tables just stare at me, Like Prince gumball's table.  
All the stupid rich and popular guys. I just sit quietly to myself while PG just snickers at everything I do.  
I hear a little thud next to me and look over just to see Fionna. "hey you don't mind if I sit here do you? I don't know anyone else here."  
"Yeah, no that's cool. I usually don't sit next to anyone so there's always room." Did I just say that? ugh.  
"So what classes do you have next?"  
I pull out my schedule and check.  
" Umm, P.E., Reading, English, and Study hall."  
"Hey cool, I have P.E. and study hall after lunch too."  
yep, pretty good day. "Nice."  
The rest of lunch and P.E. are pretty quiet between us too. not much for two strangers to talk about on the first day of school.  
Reading is alright. i have Mr. Twink as teacher. English with Ms. Spice, and finally study hall.

I sit next to Fionna while she's reading a book. I just happen to know that she is reading a Inuyasha manga.  
"Hey, you like to read Inuyasha too?"  
" Yeah its one of my favorite animes and mangas"  
"No way. Whats your favorite?"  
"Hmm, Hard question, probably Hatsune Miku. What's yours?"  
" That's awesome, I think my favorite might be Death Note."  
"oh, I love that one! "  
We end up having a wonderful conversation about different animes and why we like them or not. She seems to be entertained, which is surprising, whenever i talk to anyone else about this stuff they give me blank looks. Out of nowhere, class is over.  
"Really? class is over? That was fast."  
"I know."  
"Well I guess I should be heading home, bye Marshall Lee, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye.."

I quickly fly home and drop my backpack on my bedroom floor. Home sweet home.  
"Wow, someone rushed home. How was school?"  
"Pretty good actually, i have cool teachers and their lunch seems to be better quality this year."  
"Hmm, so are there any new students?"  
"Yeah, A couple, but only one in my grade, her name is Fionna. She's really cool. She likes Inuyasha, Naruto, Hatsune Miku, and a bunch more animes. She is in three of my classes and in lunch and P.E. with me. She's also really nice, she introduced herself to me when she caught me staring at her this morning..." I realize I'm going on and on about Fionna.  
I look over at my sister who has a shit-eating grin on her face. I figured I probably talked to long about Fionna.  
"Haha I'm guessing you have the hots for this girl Fionna, Huh?"  
"Well, no, not really. She just seems really cool, that's all."  
"Sure. I figured you would like her. When I met her she seemed to like the same little nerdy things you do, so I figured you might get along."  
"Wait, you know her?"  
"Yeah, she's Finn's older sister."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, step-sister, to be exact."  
"Interesting."  
"Anyways, dinner is on the table, I made spaghetti."  
"Alright, thanks."  
I go downstairs and devour my spaghetti. I take A quick shower, get dressed and get ready for bed.  
As I lay in bed I think about the day. Decent teachers, only two periods with Gumball in them, and Fionna.  
Hmm, maybe this year will be alright. Just maybe.

* * *

**Alright, first chapter is done! Thank you all for reading, I will continue to update further chapters. :)**


	2. Continuing School

**Continuing school**

* * *

"Marshall!"  
I open my eyes slowly and try to get up. Can it be 6:00 already?  
"Marshall!"  
"Alright! i'm up!"  
I sleepily roll out of my bed and get dressed. I comb my hair, brush my teeth, and study the person in the mirror. Ugh, this stupid pale skin is going to take a lot of time to get used to.

I walk downstairs but I don't smell anything for breakfast.  
"Marceline, did you make breakfast?"  
"No, I bought it. Look on the counter!"  
I look down and see glazed raspberry filled donuts.  
"Oh hell yeah!" I bite down into the doughnut with my fangs and suck the filling out of it. Mmm, fresh raspberries.  
After I suck all the insides out, I munch on the glazed doughy part.  
"Marshall? Did you find them?"  
"Yeah I just got done with one."  
"You're such a fat-ass"  
"Yeah totally, I think I weight a whole 120 pounds!"  
"I doubt you lost that much weight."  
"I'm pretty sure I did. I lost all the muscle I had."  
"You'll probably get it back."  
"Yeah and I'll get all the bitches lining up at my door" :p  
" Alright pretty boy, get your ass to school."  
"K bye"

I make my way to the school yard just in time to catch up to Fionna and Finn.  
"Hey guys"  
"Hey, Marshall, This is my step-sister Fionna."  
"Oh yeah, we've met."  
"really?"  
"Yeah, she's in a few of my classes."  
"Cool, so how's sophomore year going?"  
"Um, actually I feel like this might be a pretty good year. How's your first year of high school going fresh-meat?"  
"Hey! pretty soon I'm going to be as old as you are so yeah, and I guess its okay so far."  
We enter the hallways and head to our first classes. 1st period goes by really fast. So does 2nd and 3rd period.  
Soon, its lunch time. I sit down next to Fionna and we just quietly eat our food. I decide to start a conversation.  
"So, how come you just started living with Finn?"  
"Um, I had some family issues. You know, Because I don't really have any family. But I met Finn and we talked about our parents and we realized our family trees are similar. So we figured out that we're related."  
"So you're living with Finn and Jake?"  
"And Cake."  
"Cake?"  
"Yeah, Cake is my cat. She has a Louisiana accent, she protective, and caring."  
"Hmm, That's pretty cool. So did he tell you all about his friends and such?"  
"Yeah, He talked about a couple of them, like you. He talked about how you like to be rebellious and you're into some of the same things I'm into. He talks a lot about Princess Bubblegum."  
"Yeah, he kind of has a thing for her."  
"That's funny, she's so much older than him!"  
"I know, but, whatever. A guy can dream right?"  
"Haha I guess so"

while me and Fionna are having our simple little conversation I feel something small and solid hit my face.  
Prince Gumball threw a pea at me  
"Finally got your attention."  
"What do you want Gumball? Just leave me alone."  
"Hmm, aren't you tired of being alone? Stupid emo faggot found someone to trick into sitting with him."  
"Hey! I sat here because I happen to think Marshall Lee is pretty cool." Fionna interrupts  
"Ha! You must be in denial little lady, you'll get over it soon. Once you see who he really is. He's just a stupid, emo, loser with no friends."  
"Dude, I have friends Its not like..."  
He cut me off, "HAHA! you wish you had friends! "  
"Alright, seriously, just leave him alone!" Fionna says with more force.  
"You know what? Go ahead and learn the hard way about Marshall Lee. You'll see soon enough."  
And with that, lunch was over and everyone was getting up to leave. I could feel the heat in my body rising. I swear, one day, I'm going to kick his ass.  
"Hey, don't listen to him He's just a spoiled jack ass just like his sister. Being assholes is in their nature."  
"Yeah I'm aware. I've dealt with him for awhile, I know how he is."  
"Hey Um, I'll see you in study hall"

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it, school was over.  
I come home, eat dinner, and go to sleep.  
The next three weeks go by really fast. Same old classes, same stupid Gumball, and same pancakes for breakfast.  
The only real good things that have happened are in writing, is teaching poetry. I found out Fionna likes poetry too.  
Also, the past three weeks me and Fionna have gotten pretty close. She's been to my house about three times, Marceline seems to enjoy her company as much as I do. I've been over to her house and Finn and Jake let us play on BMO for awhile. Turns out, Fionna is kick-ass in Sweet Zombie Apocalypse. She's so cute when she wins and shouts out in excitement. She's not afraid to be herself, and I like that. Finn tells me she's a really great fighter. he goes on cave hunts with him and she can kill the undead with in 10 seconds. She even has her own sword.  
On the Friday of the fourth week of school, I lay down in my bed and think for awhile.  
How is this happening? How can someone be so perfect? I think to myself  
Just then Marceline walks into to my room.  
"Someone has a lot on their mind."  
"How can you tell?"  
"Just a lucky guess."  
"Seriously?"  
"Pfft of course not! Ha! its obvious you like this chick. Why don't you just ask her out?"  
"Um, yeah, no. I can't do that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she probably doesn't even like me that way."  
"Hey, you should grow a pair and try."  
"Shut up."  
"No. Just do it."  
"Nope."  
"Well fine. Goodnight then. Keep your dreams dry. K?"  
"Seriously dude, just shut up."  
She giggles and floats out of my room.  
Maybe I _should_ ask her out.  
No. I can't be that easy. Let her come to me. Yeah, that's what I'll do.


	3. Weekend with Fionna part 1

I wake up on saturday morning feeling somewhat refreshed. I get dressed and do the usual wake up routine. Today, I guess I'll just go to Finn's.  
I get to Finn's house and Cake opens the door.  
"Hi Cak..."  
She pushes me further away from the house and shuts the door behind her.  
"Hey, what was that for?"  
"Mm, sugar, I need to talk to you."  
"Uh, okay?"  
"I see you and Fionna are getting real close aren't you?"  
"I guess so.. I mean..."  
"You're all she'll ever talk about lately"  
"Really? Interesting..."  
"I want you to know, if you end up falling for her, you better keep her safe, you break her heart, I'll show you what pain really is."  
"yeah, yeah, Cake. "  
"I'm serious. I will. I will make sure that.."  
Just then, Cake is interrupted by Fionna as she opens the door. "Cake? what are you doing?"  
"I think she's giving me a pep talk"  
"Ugh. Marshall, go ahead and come inside."  
I walk inside and Fionna stays outside and is talking to Cake. A little later she comes in and Cake goes upstairs into her room.  
"Sorry about that. Cake is just... weird."  
"Haha I see that."  
"So what exactly did she tell you out there?"  
"Well she said something about me being the only thing you talk about lately." I kind of half- smile at this.  
Fionna turns a bit red. "You're kidding."  
"No I'm not. You seem to have a lot to talk about. You know, because I am pretty awesome."  
I guess I'll just keep talking about the little comment Cake told me and tease her about it.  
"Ugh. She's so annoying sometimes." She sits down and pours herself some water.  
I float out of the stool I'm sitting on and float around her.  
"So you like me, don't you?" I tease  
"Marshall, it was just a comment, I do that with all my new friends."  
"Yeah. friends..."  
"Why are you teasing me?"  
"Teasing you? I would never do such a thing." :P  
"Well then wipe that little smirk off your face."  
"Haha alright so what do you want to do?"  
"Umm, maybe see the festival happening in The Candy Kindom?"  
"Alright then, lets go."

On the way to the festival, Fionna tells me something weird.  
"You're a lot different than I thought."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I don't know. you just are. You're not a human obviously, I mean, you can float and all."  
"Well yeah, do you know what I am?"  
"Not exactly."  
I decide i might as well tell her the truth.

"I died last year in the forest. Some unknown people saw me up in a tree and shot me with an arrow. I fell out of the tree and landed on the hard forest floor. They continued to kick me, punch me, and hurt me. I would have fought back but when you have an arrow through your chest, its kind of hard to. The last thing I remember is how they rode away on their weird vehicle things. After that I remember entering the Nightosphere and seeing Marceline. I saw my dad, the ruler of the NightoSphere, and he bit me. He brought me back to life by turning me into a vampire. Now, I can't die unless I take a wooden stake to the heart."  
There's a long pause before she decides to say something.

"Wow. That's a lot to let sink in. So let me get this straight, You're a vampire?"  
"Yeah I am."  
"How come you just like told me all this?"  
"Well because you should know why I'm different."  
"Well I'm glad you told me."  
I decide to tease her again, to end the awkward silence.  
"So you're scared of me now, aren't you?"  
"No, Its just... Stop smirking like that!"  
"Why, is it making you more attracted to me?"  
"No! Its just that little smirk you do makes me uncomfortable."  
"Does it make you want me?"  
"You're such a teaser, stop!"  
We arrive at the festival and I buy her some cotton candy and a little stuffed piglet. We just kind of walk around a little until I hear some music.  
"Hey you hear that?"  
"Yeah"  
"Lets go check it out."

We hurry to the stage where the music is coming from. it turns out to be sing-for-all. anyone can go up there and sing or play and instrument.  
"Thats cool. I always wished I could play an instrument."  
"Hey, I can play the bass."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." I pull out my Black Ax bass and she insists I go on stage.  
I walk on the stage and start playing some chords. I sing a few lines and bring Fionna on the stage with me.  
She looks kind of surprised at first but then she catches on and sings along with me. I take off her hat, revealing her really long, blonde, hair.  
After we're done, we go off stage and I walk her home.  
'That was fun, Maybe we should hang out tomorrow."  
"Yeah I knew you wanted to hang out with me again."  
"Okay Marshall, whatever you say.."  
"Oh, so now you want to do whatever I say huh?"  
"Alright Marshall, I'll see you tomorrow."  
After she goes into her house I float back to mine.  
I go to sleep peacefully, Knowing that she likes me.


	4. Weekend with Fionna part 2

I wake up to the sound of rain on my bedroom window.  
I figured it would rain soon, considering the past four days have been cloudy. i hope the rain stays for a while, I like being able to go outside without drenching my skin in sunblock.  
I decide to go and visit Fionna again today.  
When I get to her house I look in the window, no one seems to be home.  
I knock, no one answers. So I slowly open the door and hear some kind of fake laughter.  
I walk downstairs and see Fionna, with Gumball!  
"Hey Marshall! I'm glad you're here!" Fionna gets up and quickly separates herself from Gumball.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll be leaving now. Fionna, are you sure you don't want a cream puff?"  
Gumball is holding a silver tin platter with pink filled cream puffs piled to his chin.  
"Yeah I'm sure"  
Just then, I decide to mess with Gumball, just for the hell of it. With immortal speed, I run past him and grab a creme puff.  
I suck all the pink out of it, leaving a plain, gray, dry creme puff.  
"You took all the beautiful pink out of one of my creme puffs!"  
Gumball starts freaking out. "Why would you ruin such a beautiful thing? Oh wait you probably got it from your mother."  
I get confused. "What?"  
"The world was such a beautiful place until she gave birth to you. So I guess you both ruin beautiful things."  
Seriously? That's the best he has? I run by again with my immortal speed and take the whole platter of creme puffs up to the roof.  
"Where did he go?" I hear Fionna ask  
"My creme puffs!"  
"Calm down Gumball, they're just creme puffs."  
"Just creme puffs? You're in Marshall Lee's presence too much."  
"What's that mean?"  
"It means your thought are being contorted, pretty soon you're going to be just like him. Stupid, disrespectful, and alone."  
"Hey! Marshall isn't stupid, disrespectful, or alone! Why are you here anyways? No one invited you!"  
"Well then, I guess I shall leave. I shouldn't contaminate my brain with stupid people comments anyways."  
Then I hear a door close. Up on the roof I feel the rain getting slightly heavier. I fionna call me.  
"Marshall, Marshall, He's gone! You can come out now. Marshall!"  
After about 5 minutes i hear footsteps coming up the ladder for the roof  
"Marshall! I knew you were still here!"  
"You miss me."  
"Well I just didn't know where you went. So I was looking for you."  
"Following me like a lost puppy?"  
"Ugh, no Marshall."  
"You know something?"  
"What?"  
"You're really cute with the little rain droplets in your hair."  
she blushes.  
"Really?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Well you look alright too."  
"See? I knew you wanted me."  
"Hey, I was just repaying a compliment."  
"Sure..."  
"Seriously!"  
"Haha, alright,alright, Where's Jake, Cake and Finn?"  
"Um, I think the went to the royal kindom to visit PB."  
"PB?"  
"Princess Bubblegum."  
"Hmm, Finn still likes her?"  
"Yeah."  
"Poor little guy, he should find someone new. Someone around his age maybe."  
"He actually made a new friend with Flame princess."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah"  
"Thats kind of adorable but how is that going to work when they get older, you know, if they ever get together?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like, how are they going to, fuck?" I laugh at this  
she giggles too  
"Marshall! he's thirteen, I don't think he's going to worry about that right now."  
"I know, I know, thats why I said when he gets older."  
"Ugh, I'd rather not think about my brother having sex, thank you very much."  
"Haha, I'm just messing."  
"How old are you?"  
"Um, 15. Why?"  
"Just wondering"  
"And you're 14 right?"  
"yeah I'm going to be fifteen in 4 months."  
"I'm going to be sixteen is 6 months"  
" Thats so cool!"  
"Why do you think that? You like older guys don't you?" Its so fun to tease her. She's cute when she get frustrated.  
"Marshall, wipe that shit-eating grin off your face. Thats not what I meant."  
I smirk. "Want to go do something?"  
"Like what?"  
"Well You showed me the places you hang out, so how about I show you where I usually go?"  
"Alright. That sounds good."  
I take her to the various places I visit. I guess I'll just show her the main three places I like to go. Starting with the weird patch of Forest.  
" This little patch of the forstest is surrounded by trees, we're standing in the middle of it which is just a cicle/patch of sand about the size of a big house. In the middle of the sand the is a dark purple tree stump with diamonds throughout its bark. When the diamonds are touched by human skin, ten trees that are surrounding you start to turn from blue, to purple, to red. All muted colors, but still beautiful.  
when we get there, it looks like nothing special.  
"You come you here a lot? Why?"  
"Just wait."  
I touch a small diamond in the tree stump.  
"Woah, Its so beautiful! How did you discover this?"  
"Well, I was irritated with Marceline one day and I decided to find a quiet place in the forest to write a song to let my anger out. I cam across this place and when I saw the tree stump, I Immediantly started trying to pull the diamonds out of the bark. out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. It turned out to be the trees changing and shifting colors. Needless to say, i wrote a pretty fucking good song. So now i usually come here to write songs."  
"This is amazing Marshall, really. Does anyone else know about this?"  
"Well i do, and now you do too."  
"No one else knows about this place?"  
"I don't think so, I've never heard anyone talk about it. And it's pretty deep in the woods so most candy people wont come this far because they're too scared."  
"Glob, you can't even see through the trees, all you see is bark!"  
"I know, this place is pretty hidden. Next place?"  
"Sure, lets go."  
"Wait. from here, it will take a long time to walk there, so i have An idea on how to get there faster."  
"How?"  
"Are you afraid of heights?"  
"No, but what does that have to do..."

Before she finishes talking I grab her arm and pull her into the air with me.  
"Still not afraid?"  
"No, this is actually pretty cool!"  
"Alright, hang on!"  
She wraps her arms around my waist and we head off to the second place.  
When we get there I float back down to the ground and let her off.  
"Fun?"  
"Fun!"  
"So here is the second place"  
"A graveyard?"  
"Yeah, there a lot of cool things to do here. Hey you want to see something?"  
"Sure, as long as it won't eat me." She giggles  
"Alright watch"  
I stand in front of a skeletion and slowly make it rebuild itself. Now its able to walk around and do what it pleases.  
"You can raise the dead?!"  
"Yep."  
"Thats so cool!"  
I snap my fingers and the skeleton quickly falls to the ground into dust.  
"Can't let him just run around"  
I float over to a big tomb which you could sit on if you wanted to because it's definitely wide enough.  
I just kind of hover over the tomb.  
'its so dark and rainy, really matches the graveyard theme."  
"Yep, definitely. Its really relaxing."  
"it is."  
"So Fionna, why DO you hang out with me?"  
"I hang out with you because you're nice and a really cool person."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"If you knew how I usually am, you would like me very much."  
"And why not?"  
"because, i'm a vampire, do you know what that means?"  
"You can change into a bat?"  
"That too, but anything else?"  
"I've got nothing."  
"I'm evil Fionna, I'm evil."  
"No you're not. You're a good person."  
"I may be a good person but I'm still evil, you know."  
"But I trust you Marshall, you're not evil."  
"Maybe you don't think so. but I was reborn a vampire, a very common symbol of evil."  
"Well you don't act evil."  
'Maybe not, but ask Marceline and my parents, I'm a bad little boy."  
She seems confused, but I'm telling the truth. I may not act evil but I am. I didn't chose to be but I was reborn evil.  
I'm not even sure what I'm talking about, but all i know is that rain makes me relaxed, and more in the mood for teasing people. :P  
"Well thats alright"  
"You seem to be so optimistic about everything. Especially me.'  
"I'm just being a friend."  
"I heard the way you stood up for me infront of Gumball, both times. the way you looked excited when you saw me on your roof."  
"So?"  
She turns a light shade of pink.  
"Just admit it, Fionna, you're in love with me."


	5. Weekend with Marshall Fionna's POV

Fionna's P.O.V.  
"Admit it Fionna, you're in love with me."  
WHAT?  
"What?! Where do you get that?"  
I hate how he does this. He makes me attracted to him, (which isn't very hard for him) then he makes me fall for him, and then he teases me and makes me feel bad or wrong about it. I don't understand. Why does he like messing with my head? He takes me to a beautiful place in the woods, and the colors in the trees were so beautiful in the light rain. He takes me to this graveyard and then teases me about how I stuck for him in front of Gumball. Now he accuses me of being in love with him. I mean, yeah i do like him, but I don't Love him.  
"Oh just because I know you do." His says this with that sexy smirk of his.  
"Ugh, whatever Marshall. Wait. What time is it?!"  
"Uh, 9:30 pm."  
"Oh my glob, Marshall! I need to get home, like quick."  
"I guess I have no choice but to fly you there."  
"Thanks, I really appreciate it."  
I climb on his back and wrap my arms around his waist. When I do this, he has a very subtle reaction. Not like he's trying to pull away or anything, more like I surprised him with my touch. either way, it didn't last very long.  
We arrive at my house and Marshall walks me to the door. Right when we walked on the porch, Cake pulled me by the wrist inside and shut the door behind her. I can hear Cake lecturing Marshall and I try to contain my laugh. I can just imagine Marshall's facial expression at the moment. In just minutes, Cake walks back into the house and starts talking about how Marshall is a bad little boy.  
"Fionna, that boy is dangerous. He's a bad little boy hunny."  
"Alright Cake, I'm just going to sleep then."  
I learned its just easier to agree then to argue with cake.  
I change into my pink pajamas and lay down on my bed.  
I try to go to sleep but I can't stop thinking about Marshall.  
How perfect his voice is, how his hair fall perfectly over his eyes, that sexy smirk he does when he teases me, they way he feels, the way his lips look so perfectly smooth and gentle. I think about if he were to take off his shirt...  
Okay Fionna, stop.  
A guy like that that would never like you.  
"Fionna? Fionna?"  
Finn walks into my room  
"Hey Finn."  
"Hey sis, where did you go today?"  
"Oh, Marshall just took me around."  
"OH..."  
"What?"

"Nothing, its just that..."  
"What Finn!"  
"Nevermind, goodnight."  
"Finn, wait!"  
He just walks out and shuts the door behind him. What was that about?  
Oh well, whatever I'll just go to sleep then.  
This time, it only takes me about 20 minutes to fall asleep.

Thank you to everyone reading my fanfiction. I really appreciate it! Please comment and tell me how I'm doing, along with other things you might want to see in this fan fic! :)


	6. He really is a bad little boy

Fionna's P.O.V.  
I wake up the next morning and look outside my window. Still cool and lightly drizzling .  
I Put on my regular clothes and my hat. I brush my teeth and go downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"Morning Bunny ears, I'm making waffles."  
"Thanks Jake, where's Finn?"  
"He's still getting ready."  
Jake hands me a plate with three blueberry waffles and some orange juice.  
"Thanks Jake, you're the best."  
"Don't forget it!"  
Today I leave earlier than usual so I can possibly get some exploring done before school.  
When I walk past a cave I notice something shiny inside, time to investigate!  
Turns out the shiny thing was just a piece of aluminum, big whoop.  
I go inside the cave and find a really pretty blood red ruby, when I continue walking and find a deep green emerald.  
The rest of the cave is just dark and humid. Nothing else is inside of it except for dirt and cobwebs.  
I hear the school bell ring, "Oh shoot, I'm going to be late!"  
I run as fast as I can and get to my homeroom class just in time before the second bell rings.  
"You're a lucky girl, Fionna," Mr. Cane says "Take a seat and start listening."  
First period goes by pretty fast and me and Marshall Lee don't talk very much.  
What did Cake say to him? Is he mad at me now?  
2nd and 3rd period also go by very fast.  
I'm walking down the hallway, just about to get to the cafeteria when I feel someone pull me out of the hall and behind a corner.  
"Hey! Let go... Oh, its you"  
"Well you don't sound very happy to see me," Marshall says  
"No, its just I didn't know who you were at first, that's all."  
"Okay, you want to do something?"  
"Umm, what is it?"  
"Lets go somewhere else for lunch."  
"What do you mean Marshall? There's only one cafeteria."  
"I know that, lets get out of school and get lunch somewhere else."  
"Marshall! we can't! That would be ditching."  
"Oh, I see. I always knew you were a goody-goody."  
"I am not!"  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not!"  
"Well then lets go."  
"Alright then, lets get going!"  
I'm sort of hesitant when we sneak to the back of the school and leave through the back exit.  
I'm not sure where to go, but Marshall grabs my hand and leads me into the woods.  
"Where are we going to go?"  
"I don't know. What do you feel like eating?"  
"I'm not sure, why don't you pick."  
"Okay then, follow me."  
He leads me into the Candy Kingdom and takes me to a small Cafe on the corner.  
"Aww this place is cute." I say  
"I thought you might like it."  
We take a seat by the window and order our food and drinks.  
I order a turkey and cheese sandwich and some ice coffee, Marshall orders two jelly doughnuts and some milk.  
The Candy Kingdom looks so pretty through the rain sprinkled window. Everything about this moment is just so nice.  
"Are you still worried that we ditched?"  
"Not at all. I completely forgot actually."  
"Did you now?"  
"Yeah. By the way, thanks Marshall."  
"No problem."  
MARSHALL'S P.O.V. ...

"By the way, thanks Marshall."  
She is so sweet and polite. Not to mention adorable.  
I wonder if she really does like me. She just looks so beautiful lately, I can hardly stand it.  
When we're finished with our lunches I ask her where she wants to go next.  
"Could we go back to that one place in the forest, you know, the one you showed me yesterday?"  
"Yeah,sure."  
"Climb on my back"  
She climbs on my back and wraps her arms around my waist again.  
I have the same reaction as I did last night. I don't know why it keeps happening but it does. Everytime she touches me now, heat runs down my spine and makes me want her. Like seriously, I want her so bad, but I know she's too young. I try to ignore it. I told Marceline, she said I might be hungry, and if I don't control my hunger, I can end up hurting Fionna. So last night, I fed off of a pink candy deer. Sucked all the pink from its veins, but the feeling still remains. I am hungry for Fionna, but not in that way.  
I fly us over to The weird part of the forest and right away she touches one of the diamonds in the tree trunk.  
"I can't get over how amazing this is!"  
its cute how she gets so excited.  
"Yeah it really is a nice place to be"  
Fionna looks so beautiful with the rain droplets in her hair.  
She comes closer to me so I can hear her better I guess, she started saying something like,  
"I really appreciate..."  
And that was the end of it.  
I couldn't control it any longer, she looked so perfect. The way her body moved when she walked, the way her lips moved when she talked...  
I cut her off mid-sentence with a kiss.  
She looked extremely stunned. For a while we just stared at each other, surprised.  
I was about to apologize when she grabbed the back of my hair and smashed our lips together.  
Her lips were soft, warm, and sweet. The feeling of rain falling on our faces while kissing was amazing.  
I put my hands on her hips and we continued to kiss.  
After the kiss was over, we pulled away from each other.  
"Woah." she said  
I couldn't help but to agree.  
We were apparently at the Cafe for about three hours because we heard the school bell ring and it was time for us both to go home.  
"Come on Fionna, Let me take you home."  
I fly her home and set her down on her front porch.  
I grab her and hold her face in my hands and kiss her again softly.  
She just kisses back and says " Marshall Lee. You really are, a bad little boy."


	7. Obnoxious dreams

I look down into Fionna's eyes as I pull her into a tight embrace.  
"You're so beautiful Fionna, you know that?"  
"I do now" she looks up and smiles at me  
I slowly kiss her. Starting at her lips, and trailing down her neck I receive a quiet moan from her.  
"Marshall" she says softly, "Marshall"  
I kiss her a little more passionately and she moans my name just a little bit loader.  
"Marshall"  
I decide to trail my hands down her sides and grab her hips.  
"MARSHALL!"  
I wake up to Marceline screaming in my face  
"Marceline, what the hell!?"  
"You wouldn't wake up, so I had to scream in your face. Funny shit. seeing you practically jump out of your blankets."  
" Funny to you maybe."  
"You seemed to be having a pretty good dream." She crosses her arms and looks at me with a shit-eating grin on her face.  
"Yeah. I was. But you ruined it."  
"Hey, if I didn't wake you up, your sheets would be drenched." She laughs  
I would have turned red from embarrassment if I could.  
"Not even! You don't know what you're talking about."  
I get out of bed and start walking towards the bathroom to get ready for school.  
"You only have five minutes to get to school so I'd hurry up if I were you."  
"What? I have to be at the school in 5 minutes?!"  
I look over at her, but she's gone.  
"SHIT!"  
I hurry up and get dressed and comb my hair. I go downstairs and devour a doughnut.  
I make my way to the school just as the second bell rings.  
"Shit."  
Because I'm late, I have to make my way through the high school office to get a late pass and campus pass.  
In order to get the passes, I have to talk to the assistant principal. An old lady with deep frown lines and dull, grey hair.  
"Reason for being late Marshall? "  
"Uh, I overslept."  
"Okay so unexcused then. This isn't going to be a regular thing again right? Not like last year?"  
"What do you mean, a regular thing?"  
"You were always late last year."  
"Well this is a different year."  
"So you'll be at school more?"  
"Yeah yeah yeah, now can you just give me the passes so I can go to class?"  
"Lose the attitude Young man. Have some respect."  
"Okay! Seriously, I have to go!"  
After what feels like a century, The old lady finally hands me the passes.  
I hurry and jog to Mr. Cane's room.  
When I walk in I hand the passes and take my seat next to Fionna. She gives me a small smile.  
I wonder if she's still thinking about what happened last night.  
My mind wonders off to the dream I was having this morning.  
I've never dreamt of a girl like that before. It was weird, It seemed so real.  
I tried to push it out of my mind and pay attention to class.  
The whole day goes pretty fast. Just the same boring classes, nothing special.  
Finally, The day is over.  
I'm ready the fly home when I feel someone lightly grip my shoulder.  
I turn around and see Fionna.  
"Hey Marshall. Something wrong? You didn't really talk to me much today."  
"Oh."  
That's all I managed to say. I didn't realize I was pretty much ignoring her all day.  
"Well, see you later I guess." She starts walking away to her house.  
When I get to my house I literally open the front door, walk in, close the door, throw my backpack, and fall asleep on the floor.  
"Long day today?" Marceline asks as she lightly kicks me awake.  
"Yeah, very boring too."  
"Well I'm not making dinner tonight, so if you're hungry, you better feed like a real vampire. Just don't stay out too late."  
When I finally decide to get up, I go back outside and fly to the woods to find food.  
Deep in the forest, there are some bubblegum deer that are delicious. I suck the blood out of two and sit down between some trees.  
My mind starts trailing off to Fionna again.  
I think about how her long, blonde hair flows down to her thin neck when she's wearing her hat.  
How her deep blue eyes shimmer when she gets excited.  
The way she laughs, the way she smiles, the way she talks.  
Her.  
I feel my self drifting to sleep and then I'm dreaming again.  
"Hey Marshall."  
"Oh, hey Fionna!"  
"Marshall. can I tell you something?"  
"Of course, you can tell me anything."  
"Well, I don't want to be around you anymore."  
"What? W..why?"  
"Because, being around Prince Gumball made me realize how much of a loser you are compared to him. You're just a stupid emo loser with no friends. PG is my best friend now. My lover."  
"Fi..F..Fionna."  
"Goodbye Marshall."  
"Fionna! Please!"  
I sit straight up and realize I'm in broad daylight. My skin is starting to burn and Its around 11:00 am.  
Whats with all these dreams? They're getting annoying. Me and Fionna aren't a "thing". We will never be together.  
I can't like her. I can't fall for a mortal. We are nothing, we will never be anything. I'm determined to never let myself fall for her.


	8. Frustration

It's only Tuesday. Ugh. I don't want to get out of bed, but Cake insists that I _have_ to.  
I wonder what today will bring, will Marshall actually talk to me today or what? Why wouldn't he talk to me yesterday?  
I think about the things I've done and said to him but I don't understand how anything I did could make him mad.  
Maybe I was right, he probably just doesn't like me the way I thought he did.  
But those kisses, they felt so real. They felt like... perfection. Like we were meant to be together.  
The more I think about it, the more down I feel. "Just forget it, Fionna." I think, "He would never like you."  
After I'm done getting ready for school, I eat breakfast quietly and leave. I'm not in the mood for adventuring today so I just leave my sword at home.

I walk into Mr. Cane's classroom and sit in my seat next to Marshall. He looks at me, and then just looks away.  
He didn't even smile at me! No sarcastic remarks or anything. Just silence. I try to focus on my classwork but all I could think about was Marshall.  
Soon I just get mad. By the time class is over I just pack up my stuff and head to my next classes without looking back at Marshall.  
My second and third period classes go by slowly. Boring shit we learn about everyday. Soon lunch is approaching and I'm not sure what to do.  
I decide maybe I'll just go talk to Marshall. If he's not going to talk to me, I guess I'll have to start the conversation.  
"Marshall?"  
He just kind of looks up at me, and then back down to his food.  
"Marshall what the hell? Why aren't you talking to me?"  
"Stop suffocating me Fionna. I don't want to talk to you. Figured you might have gotten the message by now but apparently you didn't."  
Ouch. So he really didn't want to talk to me.  
"Why are you being such a jerk all off a sudden? I didn't do anything wrong."  
He doesn't reply. He doesn't even look at me.  
"Fine, if you're going to be that way, then I'll just leave."  
I pick up my lunch and sit by some girls in my second period.  
"Hey Fionna..."  
"Hi."  
"Not saying we don't want you here or anything, but why are you sitting with us?"  
"My friend is being a jerk and I have no one else to sit by."  
"Oh, that's alright then. Since you're here, wait. Do you know all of our names?"  
I look up at them and notice that , no, I don't really know their names or anything about them. All I know is that they are always together talking about boys, makeup, and whatever they feel like talking about at the moment.  
One has long, dark brown hair, and she is really pretty. She's also the smartest of them.  
Another has short blue hair, she gossips a lot. That's about all I know about her.  
And the last one has curly red hair that falls just below her shoulders. She is really rude.  
"No I don't think you ever told me your names."  
"Well," The pretty brunette says, "I'm Mahogany"  
The blue-haired one follows with, "I'm Cyan." (pronounced Sigh-un)  
Finally the red haired girl rudely says, "I'm Blush." As if I'm stupid for not knowing.  
"That's cool your names all match your hair color."  
"Yeah, I guess its an interesting quality about us." Mahogany says.  
After about 5 minutes of silence they just start gossiping about people.  
"Oh my god, did you see what K.E. was wearing today?"  
"Yes! Ew! she's so disgusting looking."  
"You see that boy in the back of the cafeteria?"  
I look up and see her pointing to the back of the room, where a tall, thin guy with black hair is just staring at his lunch.  
They're looking at Marshall!  
"Yeah, he's such a loser. Such a stupid faggot."  
The more I hear them talking about Marshall like that, the angrier I get. How dare they say those things about him!  
Finally, I can't take it anymore, "You guys need to stop! Just fucking stop alright? You all are stuck up and who have nothing better to do than judge other people. You are the kind of people who think you're so perfect when in reality, you're no greater than dog shit."  
They stare at me, shocked.  
"Well don't you have a lot to say." Mahogany says "Too bad you won't be heard. Fat bitches like you aren't listened to."  
I decide not to say anything but instead, just leave the cafeteria. Leave school. Today is an awful day.

I go into the weird part of the woods that Marshall took me to.  
I just sit there, on the tree stump, irritated. I think about Marshall so much I swear I can hear his voice.  
"I don't want to talk to you! I thought maybe you would get the hint, but I guess not."  
Why would say something like that? Am I really that awful to be around?  
I feel a soft breeze across my face and hear some leaves rustling.  
Instinctively, I turn around and reach for my sword. "Shit!" I say under my breath.  
I just barely catch a glimpse at shoe and some black hair.  
"Marshall?"

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, I promise I will finish this story if it kills me! I try to update every week and I've been pretty consistent until now. I promise I'll get better with that though. Anyways, what did you think? Any mistakes I should fix? How about some ideas? Thanks to all who read this story, I really appreciate it!**


	9. A cool breeze and the feeling of lust

"Marshall?"  
Shit, she saw me.  
I followed Fionna from school after I heard everything that they said to her.  
I felt so bad about being such a jerk, but even after the crappy way I treated her, she still stood up for me.  
It's still bright outside, but I noticed it was starting to get cold outside, even with the sun still high in the sky.  
"Fionna, what are you doing here all by yourself?"  
"So you decide to talk to me now Marshall? Would of been great this morning. Probably would have made the day a lot better."  
"Fionna I know, and I'm sorry, Its just..."  
"It's just what Marshall? It's just I don't get the message? It's just that I've been suffocating you? Is that what it is?!"  
I almost forgot I said those things to her, coming from her mouth, I sound like a bigger douche than I already knew I was.  
I take a step closer to her. "Fionna, really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of those things. I understand that I'm being a jerk and I'm really sorry."  
"Why do you do this to me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You keep messing with my head! You always try to make me so mad at you, so irritated, and then you go and apologize and make me love you again!"  
_love _me? She loves _me_? I turn away from her out of amazement. how can she love me?  
I turn back around just in time to see her walking away. She's about to leave the strange little patch of sand in the forest when I stop her.  
I rush over to her and pin her back against a tree.  
"Marshall?" she whispered, surprised "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
"Please Fionna, don't be mad at me." I passionately kissed her as rain droplets began to fall.  
I pulled away after a while so that we could both catch our breath.  
"Marshall, why?"  
I smiled gently, "Because I... I love you Fionna" It was a lot harder to say than I thought it would be.  
She blushes gently before she kissed me again, throwing her arms around her neck.  
The cool air along with Fionna's sweet touches excited my senses.  
I got a strong feeling of want, of lust.  
I kissed her back harder and placed my hands and her hips, gently caressing her curves.  
My face started warming up and soon my breathing was heavy.  
She finally pulled away from the kiss and said between heavy breaths, "All I really want is you Marshall, and I REALLY want you."  
I smirked and again, we were making out again.  
The lust just keeps growing stronger and stronger.

* * *

I'm really sorry I haven't updated sooner! I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, I promise I will make it up!


	10. The Worst Disruption

Fionna's P.O.V

* * *

He continues to kiss me with his soft, sweet lips, making me feel warm inside.  
I really want him. I want all of him, I want him to take me, right here, right now.  
"Marshall please"  
He pulls away from our kiss and looks at me with his dark, lust filled eyes. "Yes, Fionna?"  
"Can you..." I feel myself blush and then turn away. What am I thinking, he wouldn't...  
"Fionna, what's wrong? You want me to stop? I'm sorry I didn't realize..."  
I cute him off with a quick "No! I mean, I don't want to stop."  
"Well then, what is it?"  
"I kind of.." I look away again  
He gently puts his hand on my cheek and turns me to face him, "Fionna, I'll do whatever you want."  
I blush madly. Does he know what I'm talking about?  
He has that sexy little smirk of his while looking at me, his eyes still filled with lust.  
I grab him and start to kiss him again. His tongue enters my mouth and fills my body with a whole new sensation.  
I've never felt such a strong wanting before. He continues to explore my mouth while I do the same.  
This drives me wild and I start to rub my hands all over him.  
I find the waistline of his shirt and pull it over his head.  
"Wow Fionna, starting to get hot are you?"  
He looks so amazing. Both his chest and stomach were slightly muscular, and he looked wonderful all wet from the rain.  
He pushes me back against the tree and plays with the buttons on my skirt.  
All of a sudden I hear, "FIONNA THE HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
I jump in fear when I look over to see who was calling my name. It was Cake.  
Along with Cake there was Jake, Finn, and Marceline.  
When Finn came to his senses and realized what was going on, he gasped and run away looking very shocked.  
Cake and Jake looked like they were going to kill someone, and Marceline looked like she already did.  
I quickly look at Marshall who has the same horrified expression that I do, we quickly jump away from each other.  
"Cake, Jake, Marceline, I... I can explain." I squeak  
"Oh I bet you can girly." Marceline says, "But I'm taking this one away from you for now."  
She grabged him by the ear and dragged him out of the woods. I see them flying towards their house.  
Take him away from me? What did that mean?  
"As for you Fionna, what in the world do you think you were doing?!"  
"Cake I...I'm.. I didn't ..."  
"Come on, we'll take you home and discuss it there."

Jake enlarges himself and I jump on. He gets us home in about 10 seconds flat.  
When I get home I see Jake shaking his head disapprovingly and go to his room with Beamo.  
Before Cake can catch up to me, I run to my room, slam the door, and throw myself on my bed.  
How could this have happened? How embarrassing! I'm never going to be able to look Finn, Jake, Cake or Marceline in the eyes ever again.

I start to cry softly into my pillow when I hear my door creak open and then shut again.  
"Cake, I understand what I did. You don't have to chew me out. I know you're mad at me."  
"Fionna, of course I'm going to be mad at you for that!"  
"Look, I didn't mean for things to happen like that, I'm very ashamed alright. Just...don't hate me for it."  
"I could never hate you! Fionna, I'm just angry because I care about you so much. You know what could have happened if it got any farther?"  
"Of course I do Cake, I'm not a little girl anymore."  
"Yes. I understand that, and that is what scares me the most."  
I sit up and wipe my tears away. "What do you mean?"  
"I watched you grow up, ever since the day your parents adopted me before the... accident, and you have grown so much. You've gone from a cute little explorer to a tall, beautiful, adventurer. I know that you're going to be fifteen next week, and you're going to want to do more...umm how do I put this, grown up things, like the ones I witnessed tonight. I understand how you feel and I know you're very responsible, it's just those boys that I worry about. They all take advantage of girls at this age Fionna, you can't expect them to change, not even for you."  
"But Cake, Marshall isn't like that. He would never try to take advantage of me!"  
"Well then what happened today?"  
"It was... I... It was my doing!"  
"Really?! Fionna!" She stared at me wide-eyed.  
"Well, mostly."  
"So you made Marshall ditch school with you to make out in the forest?"  
"Well, no. What happened was..."  
I told her all about Mahogany, Cyan, and Blush and about what the said to me and how Marshall came to look for me. I told her how Marshall was acting and about how he followed me out of the school to be with me.

"If you went through all that trouble, you could have just come home. Why go into the forest alone?"  
"You don't understand."  
"I'm sure I would if you told me."  
"Well I like that part of the woods. Its the first place Marshall took me other than the candy kingdom festival."  
"That you also ditched school for?"  
"No! Well, yeah... how'd you know?"  
"The school sent a messenger to our house to notify us about you ditching. I thought I would just let it go since you never did anything like that and I thought you were responsible enough not to do it again."  
"How did you find me today? That part of the forest is usually really hard to find."  
"We got the message and went looking for you. Me and Jake heard you talking and followed your voice. We were hesitant though because we heard other things too. Things we really didn't want to hear."  
I blush "What did you hear exactly?"  
"Just the part where you told Marshall how much you wanted him and him saying he will do anything you want."  
"Oh God! I'm so sorry, It got out of hand. I really didn't mean for it to happen, I'm serious!"  
"It's okay Fionna, just please, don't do it again, or I'll have to keep you away from Marshall."  
"I...I...promise."  
"Alright Fionna I'll leave you alone for now."  
Cake gets up and leaves me room. Leaving me to drown in my embarrassment  
I think about what happened today and other than being embarrassed, I was happy.  
He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.  
I'll have you one day Marshall Lee the vampire king.

* * *

Marshall's P.O.V.

* * *

Marceline drags me into the house, slams the front door and throws me to the floor.  
"You dumb-ass! What the hell was that?!"  
"Marceline I'm sor..."  
"Don't even try to tell me you're sorry! Do you know what could have happened if we didn't find your stupid-asses?"  
"Marceline! I'm serious!"  
"I am too! You could have gotten her pregnant, or she could have gotten you sick!"  
" Look, I know, alright?"  
I get myself up off the floor and put my shirt back on.  
"You are way too young to do things like that! Why... why the hell was that happening?"  
She was now pacing back and forth in front of the door. Something she does when she's really pissed.  
"I'm not sure. It just kind of... happened."  
"Things like that don't just happen. Tell me the whole fucking story!"  
I told her about the three bitches who were insulting Fionna and how I was being such an asshole towards. Then I told her about how I followed her into the woods and how everything happened.  
"So you were being a dick and ruined her day?"  
"Yeah... pretty much."  
"You're lucky a girl like her is still willing to stick around you."  
"Yes Marceline, I know. You don't have to remind me."  
"Look Marshall, I don't blame what happened all on you. She did do somethings that were leading you on."  
Some things? Everything about her lead me on. Everything.  
"Okay?"  
"Anyways, I know how horny you stupid teenage boys are."  
"Marceline!"  
"It's true and you know it. Just, don't so that again alright?"  
"I won't."  
"I'm serious Marshall. Do it again and I chop your dick off."  
"Okay okay, I got it."  
"Now go to your room, I'm still irritated."

* * *

I get into my room and lay on my bed and stare out the window.  
On the outside of the cave, I see the grey sky and rain falling. I soak my pillow from my wet hair and then smile at the memories of today.  
She took off my shirt first. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her.  
I'll have you one day, Fionna the human.

* * *

**Okay! It has been far too long my friends :3 Again, I'm truly very sorry about taking so long to update.**

**I made this chapter pretty long because my last one was so short.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
